War for earth (ON HOLD)
by XxsonofchaosxX
Summary: When Percy is gone, the titans and giants rise together to rule the planet. Percy comes home for the fight of the 1st planet to have gods and to be in peace. The war will cost many lives, but what happens in the lifes of our olympian force?
1. Chapter 1

Chaos

I can't believe that I'm sending him back to camp-halfblood. Its been 90 melinia since he been there. The Titans and Giants have joined forces to take over olympus."Perseus, I need to have a word with you."

Percy/Atra

Oh great, my dad wants me to go to a place that I swore i'd never go to. Camp-halfblood. See the reason I left was mainly my hardheaded cocky stuck up brother john jamerson. The day he showed up everyone bowed down to him like he was a god. Everyone was attached to him, but I didn't care. The day I was gonna porpose to annabeth, I saw her making out with john. After that I had it. When Thalia found out, she nearly killed annabeth and left the hunt to be with me. Thalia is my immortal wife now. She fights with me along side the heroes of chaos. Luke(void), Zoe(fireflower), Nico(the dark knight) and bianca(deathmaster). I went into the lounge and said, "Heroes of chaos, assemble." Thalia walked up to me and said"Percy...your eyes are red. What's wrong?" I sighed and said, "We must leave for camp-halfblood."


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia

"Percy, tell me your joking!" I couldn't believe that we had to go back to camp-halfblood. Me and percy have bad memories from there. "I'm sorry thalia, and I never joke remember. The Titans and the Giants have joined forces to overthrow olympus." Percy said to me."why does that concern us, I mean-""chaos offered his help luke." We headed to the ship, well percy flew ahead, then I saw kayla. Mine and percys daughter that has both of our powers. She was boarding the ship. "Kayla, umm what are you doing?" "Mom I'm coming to. I'm one of our strongest and fastest warriors, plus even though I'm 13 I can't use my powers better than anyone. Except the heroes of chaos." I thought about annabeth and smiled."okay kayla. You can go." This will be fun.

Annabeth

I heard that we were getting help from chaos in this new war against the titans and giants. I wish that percy was here to fight with us, but he left when I cheated on him with john."ANNABETH" I turned and found my bestfriend piper running to me." What is it piper?" She took a deep breath and said, " the gods and heroes of chaos are here at the pavilion!" I ran to see 8 people wearing cloaks with hoods over their faces. Each had a different symbol on them except for the one in the middle that had all the others symbols and a lot more. He stepped up and said, " I am Atra, 2nd most powerful being in all the universes. Son of chaos. I am the leader of the heroes of chaos and the best assassin." Zeus looked mad about the powerful part. "How dare you assume you are more powerful than me. The king of gods and god of lightinh" he shrugged it off and said" and they wonder why I don't miss this place." Wait did he say miss this place. Can it really be him. Oh I really hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla

I saw Annabeth stare at me for the 10th time since we got here."Master Atra. Should we take off our hoods?" I wondered. "Yes so I can see who I'm about to blast." Zeus said. He has temper problems. "Yes, you may take off your hoods." Atra said annoyed. "I am kayla. Daughter of Atra and Thalia." Annabeth gasped. "You can't be. Thalia's dead." This girl is really pissing me off I swear."Your gonna be dead If you don't shut your trap anniebell." I smirked. Before annabeth could say anything, void took off his hood." I am Luke. Son of Hermes." Annabeth looked like she was gonna have a heart attack. " I am nico." Dark knight said. " I am bianca." Deathmaster said. Together they said." Son and Daughter of Hades." Hades looked like he was gonna cry or explode. Fireflower took off her hood and said, " I am Zoe. Daughter of Atlas." Artemis looked amused. Now it was dads turn. He just turned around made a portal and left. Then some boy that looked kinda like percy came and said," why do we need them? Have we not beat the Titans and the Giants without them?" The boy said really making me mad."Yes, but John, We had Percy Jackson with us. The greatest hero in history" said Renya. John looked mad but said nothing. We all felt a gust of wind and looked up. Dad had his wings out flying over us. He only does that when he is mad. Mom flew and wispered something in his ear, then came back down. Then dad took his hood off. Everyone in the camp gasped. He sat there with thunder and lightning flashing around him. I am Perseus "atra" Jackson. Defeater of all and Son of Chaos!" Posieden looked up at him with a blank expression. Annabeth started crying. "I am the father of Kayla and husband of Thalia grace." And with that he flew away. "Dad, wait." I yelled.

Posieden

I can't believe that Percy is alive. Why didn't he say son of me? Why chaos? Then Athena came to me and said,"Well that's cause you disowned him and said john was your favorite child." I saw Kayla running yelling,"dad wait." As percy left. I walked to Kayla. "Hey Kayla. How are you?" I asked. She looked at me and glared. " Get away from me kelpheaded freak!" Everyone was quiet except for Hermes, Athena, and Apollo laughing. " HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled. She looked back at me," HOW DARE YOU DISOWN MY FATHER BARNICLE BEARD!" I was beyond mad. I raised my trident and pointed it at Kayla and shot a wave of energy at her, but it was intercepted and blasted back at me 10 times worse. I was on my knees. I looked up and saw Percy. "If you ever dare try and hurt my daughter again I will make sure that hell will be paradise compared to what I will do to you." He said looking at everyone. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were purple with blue traces and blue fire in his hands. Ares laughed at his chance of revenge. He charged percy with 2 swords. "Payback runt" he said. Right when he was about to, Percy disappeared. Then jumped out the shadows and beat Ares til he was knocked out. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. I think I'm going to help my sister. Maybe not." I saw Annabeth lose all color from her face. She looked at him tears in her eyes," but percy. We need you." His eyes turned red. Then he looked from me to her, then to john." No you don't. You have John remember. He is the chosen one, remember." All the gods shuddered when he said that. I remember when we thought he was our hero to stop all evil. But it was percy all along. "He was the greatest gift from the gods. The one who would rid the world of Titans, Giants, Monsters and all other evil things. REMEMBER!" The gods and campers all looked down, while percy glared. "But, but you could help us win. I-we need you Percy jackson." Next thing I know Thalia, Nico, and Percy was going toward Annabeth. Then me and all the other gods flashed out.

Piper

Oh my gods, Percy is so hot. With his sunkissed skin, the way he walks and everything. I haven't seen him smile yet. I wonder why. Then I looked at what was going on. "We need. You Percy jackson." I could've sworn that Percy, Nico, and Thalia growled. The gods already left. They started to walk towards her, glaring at her. I ran beside annabeth and said," Thalia, Nico, Percy. Stop." Thalia and Nico did. But Percy kept going, soon his whole body was in a gold and green fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper

I saw leo burst into flames and charge percy to protect annabeth. While he did that, annabeth got behind percy to hit him from behind. He turned so fast it was almost impossible. Chiron yelled,"ENOUGH! Percy. Annabeth. We have a war going on and you 2 are fighting. Get ahold of yourselves." To say percy looked pissed was an understatment."heroes of chaos. Follow me."percy said flapping his wings. "But master, what about lords-""commander we will still fight with the olympians and their kids along with the demititan rebellion. We just aren't going to stay in the camp."percy said. With that percy, thalia, and kayla flew away. The rest got on their ship and flew away. I walked over to annabeth to talk."hey annabeth."I said. "H-hey piper."she said. Annabeth looked worse than she did when john cheated on her and couldn't find percy to get him back. I couldn't spend more than a hour with john, much less date him. That egotistic jerk."are you okay?"I asked knowing the answer. "No. My mom perfers percy over john,percy and thalia are married. THEY EVEN HAVE A KID. And then he doesn't claim to be posiedens son. Its chaos."annabeth said, nearly yelling now. "Well you missed a lot." I said sitting down. She stared at me. "What do you mean?" Annabeth said. I gave her the are-you-serious look and said,"posieden claimed john to be his favorite son, disowned him and left. Artemis told thalia to leave the hunt to take care of percy after john and posieden killed paul and sally. Percy needed the support of his trusted girlfriend, but he finds her making out with his brother saying don't tell percy. That was the last straw for him. You sent the final blow towards him."I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

I felt empty. Piper told me everything That happened to percy before he left. I saw Kayla flying over camp Olympus, shooting arrows at he target along with Zoë. Then they landed and started fighting. They both flew up and started fighting. Raging all over the skies, shooting plasma, fire, lightning, and all sorts of stuff. Then Percy and luke entered the fight laughing. After an hour they all jumped back. " that's enough training for today. Good job Kayla." Percy said. Laughing. Zoe and like high gives each other. That's how they train? That was intense. I walked to Percy to try and get him to forgive me. " hey Percy. I was wondering if you could forgive me?" I said smiling thinking that his fatal flaw was still there. He turned to me and glared. His eyes turned from black to a fiery red. Then I blacked out.

Thalia

Ugh when will Percy learn to ignore power hungry sluts like annabeth. I was walking to the lake. When I got there annabeth was screwing john. " so, this is how you spare tour free time? You sicken me. I can't believe I thought of you as a sister." I said to annabeth while she is trying to get the jerk off her. " thalia, why do you care? You get Percy, your husband and I get any boy I want. I only liked Percy for the fame. Now John here I love. So I don't want him" she said. Then Conner, Travis, Kayla, and Luke came out the forest. Percy flew down from where he was. " now that we have that out the way, the warriors shall not join the fight until I feel like we need to. We shall reside to chaos city on earth that I created long ago. Goodbye annabeth." Percy said. This will be fun

Annabeth

I can't believe I said that. Well its done. I walked to the cabin in the forest that me and John found. I heard moaning from inside. I busted into the cabin, and saw John sleeping with Aphrodite. " HOW COULD YOU. I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU AND YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THE LOVE GODDESS. AND YOU APHRODITE, YOU ARE A BITCH AND A WHORE. I HOPE YOU BOTH ROT IN TARTURAS". I yelled then I ran to my cabin and cried. This could not get any worse.

Unknown

Is the wolf clans ready for the strike on camp half blood, John? And have you broke the 2 that I told you to break?" the man asked. "yes, mi lord. The girl is broken, but I'm not sure about the boy. He has a strong will." John said. " you can't do it. I am aether. And I will destroy the gods."

Percy

I won't let them know that I'm a werewolf or that i might change into my dragon form when i get mad. As the chaos warriors got to chaos city, i sensed something charging me while I was alone. Then I saw aether, and cratos(minor god of strength). I pulled out my sword and turned myself into pure energy for speed. Aether blasted a powerful ray at me while cratos tried to corner me. Then the beam hit me as I dogded a hit from cratos. I got up and used my sonic power( its where I yell and it blasts everything far away. Only chaos can blocked and he can barely do it) aether went one direction and cratos went the other. I looked up and then saw Ares charging me. "not again!" I yelled. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by titans and aether. " Perseus Jackson. You shall die now!" aether said. All of them charged. " NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT" I yelled


End file.
